désespéré
by sassoune
Summary: sequel de pariah. Clark décide de rejoindre Alicia.
1. Default Chapter

Voila ma première fic. Je suis ouverte a tout commentaire et critique.

Désespère.

FERME KENT 10 :30am

Des nuages gris commençaient peu a peu a envahir le ciel de Smallville. Clark était debout devant la fenêtre de son loft et regardait les derniers rayons de soleil qui essayaient désespérément de gagner la bataille contre ces nuages. Après quelques minutes le ciel était entièrement recouvert de gris et on pouvait sentir que l orage était sur le point d éclater. L image que Clark avait devant lui aurait pu être une toile représentant son état d âme. Depuis qu Alicia était morte la tristesse et les remords avaient entièrement engloutis toute espoir. Mais contrairement au ciel le beau temps ne reviendrait pas après la pluie. Deux semaines c était passé depuis que la fille qui avait réussi a envahir son coeur était disparu a tout jamais. Son père lui avait dit que sa douleur s atténuerait avec le temps mais pour Clark plus les jours avançaient plus il avait mal. Il se rendait a tout les jours a la tombe d Alicia pour lui apporter une fleur et lui dire a quel point il l aimait, a quel point elle lui manquait et comment il s en voulait d avoir douter d elle. Pendant ces deux semaines il n était pas aller a l école et n avait pratiquement pas parler a ses parents ni ses amis. Il en voulait a la ville entière. Si seulement il n aurait pas écouté ses parents ou ses amis jamais il n aurait douté d Alicia. Au fond de son coeur il savait quelle lui avait dit la vérité mais il s était laissé influencé et Alicia en est morte. Clark fut sortit de ses pensé par le vent qui s était mit a siffler. Il ferma les yeux,si seulement le vent pouvait emporter toute sa souffrance,mais jamais elle ne s en irait,jamais. Clark s avança vers son bureau doucement le regard fixé sur une bague il sentait sa gorge se resserrer et ses yeux s embuer. Arrivé en avant il approcha sa main qui tremblait légèrement et prit la bague dans sa main. La mère d Alicia lui avait donné le jour de l enterrement. C était la bague qu il lui avait glissé au doigt a leur mariage a vegas. Il se laissa tombé par terre et éclata en sanglot. Des images Alicia dans sa robe lui défilait dans la tête .Son sourie,elle était si heureuse et fière d être devenu Mme Clark Kent,jamais une autre fille ne l accepterait comme Alicia l avait fait. Clark se releva,mit la bague dans sa poche et partit vers la sorti de la grange. En sortant il aperçu Jonathan qui travaillait sur le tracteur .Son père avait presque toujours raison et il prenait presque toujours les bonnes décisions,pourquoi il avait fallu qu il se trombe pour Alicia?Si seulement il aurait été de son coté peut être qu Alicia serait encore la. A chaque fois que Clark rencontrait quelqu un il se disait la même chose .Si seulement il ou elle n aurait pas dit ça ou pas fait ça peut être que son amour serait encore en vie. Il détestait l état qu il se trouvait,il détestait avoir tant de haine au fond de lui,il détestait le sentiment d être seul,tout ce qu il voulait était retrouver Alicia. Clark retourna en courrant dans son loft sous le regard surpris de Jonathan .Il fouilla son bureau , en ressortit une boite en plomb et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste. _J arrive Alicia. tu ne sera plus seule,je vais honorer mes veux de mariage,pour le meilleur et pour le pire,parce que dans mon coeur tu es ma femme. _Sur cette pensé il retourna dehors pour se diriger vers le cimetière. Son père le regardait avec un regard plein de compassion. Il Savait que Clark retournait au cimetière et ça lui faisait mal de voir son fils passer ses journée a pleurer sur Alicia .Il avait essayer de lui parler mais a chaque fois Clark se mettait en colère. Jonathan ne comptait plus les trou qu il avait du réparer suite au excès de colère de son fils. Clark s approcha de son père et le serra dans ses bras. Jonathan ne comprenait pas ce débordement d affection mais pour la première fois depuis 2 semaines il sentit l espoir de retrouver son fils,de revoir son sourire.

JoÇa va aller Clark...ça va aller ...

cl- Papa je t aime..et merci pour tout ce que toi et maman faite pour moi.

jo- Je t aime aussi Clark. Ta mère fait une tarte es ce que tu veux qu ont rentre pour en manger? On pourrait parler un peu.

cl- Merçi papa. Peut être plus tard.

Sur ces mots Clark partit en super vitesse. En courrant il chuchota _désolé papa mais j en peux plus. J espère que tu me pardonneras._

Jonathan regarda son fils partir en se disant que peut être plus tard il pourrais avoir une vrai conversation avec son fils. Il n avait pas compris que ces quelques mots seraient peut être les derniers qu il entendrait de la bouche de Clark.Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage et il retourna vers son tracteur.

a suivre..


	2. chap2

TALON 11 :15am

Martha lavait son comptoir en jetant quelques fois un coup d œil en direction d une table ou se trouvait Lana,Jason et Chloé. Normalement son fils aurait été assis avec eux mais plus maintenant. Depuis la mort d Alicia plus rien n était pareil. Elle remarqua le sourire de Chloé ce qui lui rappela que Clark, lui, ne souriait plus. Son sourire éclatant avait disparu devant un mur de tristesse. Jamais Clark n avait autant pleuré. A chaque nuit elle se réveillait et l entendait sangloter et chuchoter le nom d Alicia. Martha essuya rapidement une larme qui venait de s échapper. Elle voulait que son bébé retrouve le sourire,le devoir d une mère était de protéger et consoler son enfant,mais elle en était incapable. Clark refusait toute conversation. Si seulement il pouvait ressortir de son monde entouré du fantôme d Alicia. La nuit passé en terminant de travailler elle était même allé au cimetière pour demander a Alicia d aider son fils, c était pas dans son habitude de parler au morts mais maintenant elle était désespérer.

Chloé cru apercevoir une larme tomber de l œil de Martha. Elle était triste de voir les Kent démolies. Elle s ennuyait de Clark, s ennuyait de le voir rougir quand Martha lui passait la main dans les cheveux au passage, elle s ennuyait des discutions quelle avait avec lui. Chloé sortit de sa transe quand Lana la secoua.

La- ChloéÇa va ?

Ch- Oui désolé je pensait a Clark.

La- Es ce que t as eu de ses nouvelles dernièrement?

Ch- Non..Je l ais appelé mais il ne retourne jamais mes appels.

La- Je sais. Moi et Jason on a voulu allé le voir mais il n était pas la.

Jason- Selon moi c est mieux comme ça après ce qu ont a fait a Alicia. Je suis pas sur qu il nous aurait accueillit a bras ouvert.

La-J aimerais quand même pouvoir l aider. Après tout ce qu il a fait pour nous. Jamais je n aurais pensé qu il l aimait autant. Pour Kayla il n avait pas agit comme ça.

Ja-Je pense qu il s était engagé avec. A l enterrement j ai vu la mère a Alicia lui redonné une bague.

Ch-C était la bague du mariage.

La-Quoi?De quoi tu parles Chloé?

Ch-Eumm faudrait que j apprenne a me taire des fois…… tu promet de pas en parler?

La- Ok promit

Ch-Bon.. juste après qu Alicia ait refait surface Clark m a appelé pour que je vérifie une agence qui fait des mariages a Vegas. Il m a dit qu Alicia et lui avaient bu un peu trop et qu il était allé la bas pour se marier et il voulait savoir si le mariage était valide.

Ja-Wow!Il l avait vraiment dans la peau celle la.

La-Es tu sur qu ont parle du même Clark Kent? Celui qui a peur de s embarquer dans une vraie relation?

Ch-Oui absolument. Il l aimait vraiment Lana.

Chloé avait crut remarquer un brin de jalousie dans le visage de Lana. Elle changea de sujet avant que Jason ne le remarque aussi mais ses pensés restaient sur Clark. Elle devait trouver un moyen de l aider.

MANOIR LUTHOR 11 :15am

Lex revenait d une réunion a l usine. Il avait fait un détour pour aller voir si Clark voulait se changer les idées un peu mais il était déjà partit. Jonathan lui avait expliquer qu il passait ses journées au cimetière. Lex se sentait impuissant devant le malheur que vivait son meilleur ami. Tout son argent ne lui servait a rien devant cette tragédie. Il déposait ses clés quand son cellulaire se mit a sonner. Il remarqua que le numéro était celui du cellulaire de Clark.

Le-Hye ClarkÇa va?

cl-Lex peut tu me faire une faveur.

Le- Tout ce que tu veux. De quoi t as besoin?

cl-Si… si jamais j aurais un problème….peux tu me promettre que tu t occuperais de mes parents.

Lex sentit la panique l envahir. Il se doutait très bien a quoi Clark voulait en venir .

Le-Clark ou es ce que tu es?...Clark?...CLARK!

Clark avait raccroché. Aussitôt Lex prit ses clé et partit a la course vers sa voiture. Jamais il n avait eu aussi peur pour quel qu un. Si jamais il arrivait quelques chose a Clark jamais il ne se le pardonnerais. Clark était tout ce qu il avait,il était son seul véritable ami et sans lui Lex ne sait pas si il pourrait continuer de lutter contre le coté obscur de sa personnalité. Lex était maintenant en direction du cimetière, d une main il tenait le volant et de l autre il tenait son cellulaire et composait sans arrêts le numéro du cell de Clark ._Répond Clark s il te plait répond……Clark si tu fais une connerie jamais je vais te pardonner ._Lex répétait ces mots a voix haute tout en tenant sont cellulaire a son oreille quand il entendu un gros Boum!_SHIT!_Lex regarda dans son miroir arrière et s aperçu qu il venait de rouler sur une planche,probablement qu il y avait des clou dessus. Ses deux pneus arrière étaient crevés. Par chance il était à quelques pas du Talon. Il sortit rapidement de son auto et partit a la course vers le café en tenant toujours le téléphone a son oreille au cas ou Clark répondrait.

A suivre……

CIMETIERE SMALLVILLE 11 :30am

Clark était a genoux en avant de la tombe d Alicia. Il savait que si il voulait aller jusqu au bout il devait le faire vite parce que Lex arriverait d ici quelques minutes. C était une bonne chose par ce que Clark ne voulait pas que ce soit ses parents qui le trouvent. Les larmes se remirent a couler le long de sa joue a la pensé de la tristesse qu il infligerait a ses parents mais il n en pouvait plus. De toute façon qu es ce que la vie pourrais bien lui apporter d autre que le malheur? Une vie avec comme seule compagne, la solitude. Il n en voulait pas. Une vie a devoir caché qui il est, une vie a devoir voir ceux qu il aiment disparaître, c était ça que l avenir lui réservait. Jorel n aurait jamais du l envoyer ici, il aurait du mourir avec Krypton dans les bras de sa mère. Clark entendit le tonnerre et la pluie se mit à tomber. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et poussa un hurlement, après il sortit la bague de sa poche ainsi que la boite et il déposa la bague sur le dessus de la tombe. _J arrive Alicia. On va être réuni pour l éternité. A la vie a la mort. Nous allons pouvoir s aimer sans s inquiéter du regard des autres. Je t aime Alicia, je t aime tant ._Clark resta immobile quelques instant en écoutant la mélodie de l orage. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, il était entièrement trempé mais ça lui était égal. Son téléphone, qu il avait posé par terre, n arrêtait pas de sonner, il savait que c était Lex. Clark approcha sa main vers le cellulaire mais finalement il décida de prendre la boite. Il savait qu en répondant a Lex il perdrais le courage de poursuivre son plan. Clark ouvrit la boite doucement et ressentit aussitôt le malaise du a la Kryptonite. Malgré sa main tremblante il réussi a prendre un bout de Kryptonite. Tout son bras tremblait maintenant mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il posa le bord tranchant de la météorite sur son poignet et pressa le plus qu il pouvait .Quand il réussit a percer sa peau il fit une entaille le long de son poignet en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Il se coucha sur la tombe D Alicia et ferma les yeux. Il tenait toujours le fragment de kryptonite dans sa main. Avec le peu de force qu il lui restait il devait faire en sorte que personnes n arrivent a le sauver. Clark rouvrit ses yeux et regarda les gouttes d eaux qui éclataient dans la flaque de sang qui s élargissait de secondes en seconde. Il se sentait étourdis et engourdis. Il savait qu il allait perdre conscience d une seconde a l autre et il devait terminer ce qu il avait commencer.

A suivre.


End file.
